


YCMAL Mini Bang art for Si c'est aimer by smallmercies

by skorppan



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skorppan/pseuds/skorppan
Summary: They hugged, making it last longer than what they would normally allow themselves.





	YCMAL Mini Bang art for Si c'est aimer by smallmercies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallmercies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallmercies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Si c'est aimer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161647) by [smallmercies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallmercies/pseuds/smallmercies). 



> For Clémence's beautiful, heartbreaking fic [Si c'est aimer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11161647). I was incredibly lucky to get to work with her.<3
> 
> Big shoutout to shearsys for making this mini bang happen!

[](http://s350.photobucket.com/user/skorppan/media/Photo%2010.6.2017%2020.47.47_zpsq1xcdmeb.jpg.html)


End file.
